


Happy Birthday

by toomanystoriessolittletime



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanystoriessolittletime/pseuds/toomanystoriessolittletime
Summary: It was her first birthday being alone at home after being together with Tom for 3 years. He left for his Broadway run of Betrayal. Or did he?
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Happy Birthday

She missed him. It’s stupid, but she missed him. He’d only be gone for 6 days and it felt like 3 years. She knew that the luxury of having him home every day would end as soon as he finished his theatre run in London but still…

It had been nice having him home. They had breakfast together every day, before she had to go to work. Sometimes she even managed to take her lunch break at home.

And then she would wait for him at night, when he got back home from the theatre. Or she would wait for him after the show at the theatre.

And Sundays, when he had his day off, they only would leave the bed to get out with Bobby.

But today was Sunday. And the day before her 35th birthday. And she was alone. At home. Well with Bobby, but he wasn’t very talkative.

The last 3 years she’d spend the day before her birthday alone with Tom. He always made a big deal about the day before her actual birthday. It was so he could celebrate her all by himself before her whole family would be with her on her actual birthday. She had teared up the first time she got that answer from him. And she couldn’t blame him, she had 3 sisters and 3 brothers. There were so many people alone with her family there on her birthday, she secretly was more excited for the day before her birthday.

This year though Tom was in New York and would be for the next 5 months.

She was supposed to visit him for 2 weeks in early September for the first time. Which was in four weeks. Four very long weeks.

_Jesus Christ get your shit together. He’s in America not dead._ She said to herself and began to clean the house before she was supposed to meet her friend for lunch.

Lunch turned into tea, and tea turned into a big walk in the park with Bobby. Before she made her way back home she stopped by the shop to get something small to eat for the evening and for breakfast the next morning.

A small box was waiting for her on the kitchen island when she got back home.

There were only a couple of people who had keys to the house. Tom, obviously. His mom and Luke. Since she didn’t get an alert of the security system (his mother usually forgot the security code) she suspected Luke. And she was right.

_Can’t make it tomorrow. Happy Birthday. Don’t eat them all at once._

Said the card, when she opened it. She knew it had to be cupcakes, because she recognized the purple box as one from her favourite bakery. She opened it and laughed as soon as she saw what was inside. There were cupcakes with Bobby’s face and Tom’s face in there. Headshaking she closed the box and put it in the fridge for tomorrow.

Because she was alone, she decided to get a long bath. Tom texted her earlier today to apologize for not being able to call today, because he had a day full of interviews and little time between them. He was also still getting settled in his apartment in New York and had to take care of some other stuff.

She put on some music, light a couple of candles and sank into the bathtub.

It was 8 pm when his flight landed in Heathrow. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to make it on time, so he decided to surprise her. Usually they would be sitting in her favourite restaurant by now. She would have the Tagliatelle all’astice, because that’s what she always ate, when they went there. He would order a bottle of expensive wine and she wouldn’t complain about it. But only on that day.

On other days when he would order an expensive wine she would try to argue about the amount of money he would spend on something like that. Arguments like that only lasted till she took the first sip of that wine and sighed, before she told him he was right.

When he entered their home 3 hours later, there were no lights on. He put in the code in the security system and put down his suitcase, before he slowly made his way into the house.

He could hear her singing upstairs and saw the dim light from the bathroom.

Smiling to himself he made his way to the living room, where Bobby was laying on the couch.

“You know you’re not supposed to get up there!” He whispered to his dog, who clearly was torn between looking guilty and being happy to see him. Tom couldn’t be mad at him, and laughed quietly, before he fondled him behind his ears.

Tom made his way to the kitchen to put the pasta he picked up on his way on some plates.

The ice he bought at McDonalds, she loved herself some McSundae, was put in the freezer. And her grandmothers engagement ring, which he got 3 months ago, when he went to Suffolk to ask her father for the permission to marry his daughter, was set down next to it in it’s little blue velvet box.

Tom smiled to himself. It wasn’t intentionally his plan to propose today. He wanted to do it where they first met. But then he got the offer to bring ‘Betrayal’ to New York and he just couldn’t refuse. It had been his dream ever since he started acting to work on Broadway. She had encouraged him even if it meant they wouldn’t see each other much till the end of the year. He just couldn’t wait any longer to ask her.

He had made sure from the beginning, that he would be in London for her birthday. But she didn’t know that.

By the state of the candles she had lighted when she got into the tub, she must have been here for a while. She glanced to the clock. It was almost midnight. Carefully she got out of the tub and put on her white fluffy bathrobe. She was standing in front of the mirror, combing her hair, when she saw the door of the bathroom further opening. She first thought it was Bobby but looking again she made out the smiling face of Tom who had a cupcake in his hands, a lighted birthday candle on it, singing Happy Birthday.

“What are you doing here?” She turned around surprised.

“Wishing you a Happy Birthday?” He questioned and held the cupcake in front of her face.

“Make a wish.”

She blew out the candle, and took the cupcake from him, setting it down on the sink, before she practically jumped into Tom’s arms.

“I missed you.” She whispered.

“I missed you too.” He kissed her.

“Let’s get downstairs. I brought dinner.”

“Pasta after midnight is something we should do more often.” She moaned quietly, enjoying her favourite dish.

“Just so you wait for dessert.” Tom wiggled his eyebrows.

“Are clothes required for dessert?” She teased.

“They’re optional.” He grinned. God how he loved her. Ever since she literally stumbled into his life almost 4 years ago.

When they finished their very late dinner, Tom brought the plates into the kitchen and got the ice out of the freezer. He put the ring in his pants pocket and went into the living room where she was laying on the couch.

“I even got them to put 2 sauces in it. Caramel and Chocolate. Your favourite.”

“Did I tell you lately that I love you?”

“Not face to face.” He sat down behind her, so she could lean with her back on his chest. She turned to face him.

“I really do love you, Tom.” She kissed his jaw.

“I love you too.” He whispered, looking into her eyes.

They ate their ices in silence, enjoying each others company.

“You know when you stumbled into me almost 4 years ago, I never thought we would end like this.” He began after a while.

“Excuse you, I tripped all over you ridiculous long legs.” She laughed.

“So it’s my fault?” He laughed.

She nodded.

“Well I’m okay with that. As a matter of fact you can trip all over me for the rest of our life’s.”

“Are you proposing?” She giggled. Tom bit his lip.

“What would you say if I would be?”

She turned to him like in slow motion with big eyes.

“Don’t joke about that.”

“I am not.” He reached for the ring in this pocket.

She was now laying on his stomach facing him.

“When I first started planning I wanted to take you out, get on one knee and ask you in front of the Starbucks we first met in, but then there were the talks for New York, and I couldn’t plan it properly. And I really didn’t want Luke to have an heart attack so…” He tried to get up to knee in front of her.

“No. No please stay. This is perfect.” She whispered, Tears in her eyes. Her hands laying on his chest.

“Marry me. Make me he happiest man on this planet and please be my wife.”

He pushed the box of the ring open.

“Is that…”

“Your grandmothers ring. I added the stone we found in India last year.”

“It’s beautiful.”

He took the ring out, holding it between his thumb and index finger.

“Marry me Darling.”

“Of course I’ll marry you.” A tear ran down her cheek, the biggest smile on her face. Tom sighed relieved, and put the ring on her ring finger. They both looked at it, before they kissed.

“Are clothes still optional my dear fiancé?” She asked while still kissing, opening the first buttons of his shirt.

“I think this occasion requires no clothes at all.” He whispered smiling, before he opened the belt of her bathrobe.


End file.
